


Shades of Deception

by carolol321321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Multi, OC is 104th Training Corps' official clown, OC knows things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolol321321/pseuds/carolol321321
Summary: Tired of being abused and beaten in her little house in Shingsama, Futura killed and gutted her parents at the age of eight.If her neighbor, Grisha Yeager hadn't found her days later, she would've died of the stench of her parents' rotten bodies or the Military Police would've gotten to her. But Yeager saw that day a girl able to withstand the human body in its rawest form and chose to take her in as a medic apprentice, much to his son, Eren Yeager's dislike. For two years Futura was rude and bullied Eren and his friends, while she learned everything from Grisha's incredibly advanced medical knowledge.However, when the Colossal Titan, the four kids had no option but to stick together.Whereas Eren, Mikasa, and Armin strived for the best amongst the Military, Futura only wanted a good drink and to sass everyone on the training grounds.Grisha left her unanswered questions far past common knowledge, and she won't let a certain Captain and Commander beat her to the truth. She'll play this dangerous game of deception in a dangerous world.If she captures hearts on the way, she will at least have some fun on her way to survival, won't she?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shades of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writting this as a prayer to the forces of the universe to send me into the Aot world and live this story. After reading all the fanfics of AoT out there, I've settled to create my own way of venturing into this world. 
> 
> This story follows an interesting plot with a (much needed) romance sub-plot (Hi Levi, I'm talking about u). 
> 
> My OC is smart and an active player on the game that is finding the truth about humanity in the AoT world. Don't let the name 'fanfic' fool you, this story will take you for a ride of What If's of this world created by Isayama.
> 
> If you've watched The Untamed, you'll like this.

**PROLOGUE:**

**FUTURA**

**º**

Blood isn't the bright red color everyone says.

Blood is dark as guts are squishy and squirmy. The smell of rusted metal drowns the room along with that crimson liquid. The knife in my small hands is also red. My tiny dress is red. My hands are red. 

My parent's faces are also red. _Dead_ and red, staring lifelessly at me. Better dead than alive, to be honest. If air was still in their lungs, I'm afraid maybe it would've been _me_ gutted and killed. Not them. 

I played around with their limbs, cutting and digging to see if I could discover anything other than red, but ultimately I didn't. They showed me how to do that: _insist_ . Beating me, starving me, and injecting me weird stuff wasn't enough. Not even when I told them to stop. When I _screamed_ at them to stop.

But well, it is me who reached the kitchen knife first, isn't it?

I don't know how long I stood there. Maybe it was days because the metal smell turned into something more petrified, a stench unbearable on itself. But when the door of my small house opened I find Grisha Yeager - my neighbor - with eyes wide at the scene before him. 

The only thing I remember after that is asking him one question:

"So we are only made up of organs and blood? That's it? _Boring_."

Little did I know there were many other, more important questions only he could've answered. 

"You...did that?" He asked when he rushed us into his house and closed the door behind, watching out the window for officers I guess. His wife and son not around, thankfully.

"Organs and blood? No, I guess that would be God who did that," I said, juggling the knife in my hands, the faint feeling of my fingers running along the intestines, hearts, and lungs lingering. 

Grisha's eyes widen as he grasps my shoulders. "You gutted your parents?" He said in a low voice, surprisingly steady. 

I raised my eyes to meet his and nodded. 

"You don't feel sick, or disturbed, or--"

"Disappointed? Yes. Everyone talks about having a _soul_ but I didn't find any in them. Only blood and organs."

My words that day might've been what sparked something in Grisha. That man with knowledge way pass his time, knew he had to pass it over to someone. Eren was far too immature, but watching me so unfazed after what I did with my own two hands. It was pretty obvious the choice he had to make. 

"Futura, you really are fascinated by the human body, are you?" Without waiting for my (very evident) answer, he continues "Why don't you live with me and become my apprentice. You don't have anywhere to stay anymore, do you?"

Grisha wasn't the only one who made a choice that day. 

#

Eren Yeager is a pain in the ass. I realized that a few days after Grisha took me in. Not as an adoptive daughter like Mikasa, God knows how much I wanted to be rid of that title, but rather as his 'medic apprentice'. Eren and I butt heads and scream at each other more often than not, Mikasa is always there to keep us from beating each other up. She knows just how much damage I can do, learning medicine comes with its perks, one of them is knowing all the weak points of the human body. Other than the times Eren and I want to kill each other, everything runs smoothly in the Yeager household. 

I tease Eren for fun. 

I spoil Mikasa with hugs she always regrets. 

I debate Armin and he always loses. 

And I slowly become the second most talented medic in the walls, second only to Grisha himself. 

After the Colossal Titan appeared, however, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I (reluctantly) stuck together and joined the Military. 

The basement I spent so much time in with Grisha filled me with unanswered questions that I'm afraid only I can ask.

At least now. 


End file.
